Fairy tail Music Meme
by Viictoriia
Summary: 10 canciones 10 drabbles. LucyxNatsu, JellalxErza, Gajeelxlevy, StingxYukino, GildartsxCornelia, GrayxJuvia etc.


1. Elige un personaje, pareja o fandom de tu gusto.

2. Pon tu Ipod o reproductor de música en random.

3. Por cada canción que toque, escribe un drabble inspirado en la canción relacionada con el tema escogido. Solo tienes el tiempo de lo que dura la canción: no planees de antemano; empieza cuando la canción empieza; y nada de repetir después; cuando la canción termina, terminas de escribir; No saltes las canciones… (Sin trampas)

4. Haz diez de estos y luego publícalos…

No me adjudico este Meme, lo he visto en varios fics y me llamo la atención intentarlo, al parecer salio de deviantart :P.

Fairy tail no me pertenece.

Notas y aclaraciones al final.

**1.- "Firework" – Katy Perry (Wendy)**

Estaba molida, había recibido una buena paliza, apenas y se podía levantar… "Maldición" musito suavemente al mago quien se burlaba de ella como si fuera un chiste… se tiro en el suelo cansada… agotada… secretamente esperaba que alguien llegara y le propinara una paliza en su nombre y todo acabara, era algo común cuando se trataba de ella, si no era alguien del gremio siempre podía contar con charle… Inmediatamente revolvió su cabello, como para alejar esos pensamientos y sonrió para sorpresa de su atacante.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo con media sonrisa.

Se levanto.

– Nada estaba recordando a mi vieja yo.

Ella solía ser así... Pero no más… No se iba a quedar sentada a esperar a que la salvaran ya no era una nenita asustada…

**2.- "Stop and Stare" – One republic (Lisanna)**

– ¿Qué te hizo esa flor?

Dijo con una sonrisilla su hermana mayor sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué?

– La flor – Comento su hermana con voz confundida.

Lissana sorprendida volvió a la realidad y deshizo su puño para revelar a la pobre flor con la que hacía unas horas había entrado al gremio y que ahora destrozaba.

–Lo siento no me di cuenta…

Mira estaba a punto de interrogarla pero escucho a alguien detrás ordenando más cerveza, así que no tuvo más remedio que atender el llamado.

– Algo te pasa y lo hablaremos en casa ¿sí?... por ahora debería ir con los chicos parece que están en plena fiesta

Dijo su hermana antes de dar la vuelta y volver al trabajo. La chica suspiro y miro la flor una vez más.

– Lo siento no es tu culpa...

Después de disculparse se deshizo de la flor en la, bajo la mirada, no quería ir "con los chicos" pero tampoco quería ser la responsable de más "homicidios florales", pero es que no quería voltear para ver a Natsu y a Lucy abrazados, como lo hacían desde hace un par de meses de noviazgo…

**3.- "Safe and sound" – Capital cities (Jellal x Erza)**

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron alejándose de la gente, acostumbrados al secreto, sabían ambos que estar cerca uno del otro era peligroso… Que no se debía… Pero ¡un carajo! habían pasado por mucho ¡denles un respiro para amar!

Jellal se detuvo por fin cuando salieron del callejón al solitario bosque y con violencia arrincono a Erza en un árbol.

– ¿Por qué la prisa?… solo paso un mes

– Tú lo has dicho ha pasado un mes…

Pero no espero la respuesta de la peli roja porque de inmediato el robo un beso… Y es que daba igual que tan peligroso era estar uno junto al otro, contradictoriamente ambos se sentían sanos y salvos juntos…

**4.- "We come running" – Youngblood hawke (Makarow)**

– ¡Kami-sama!

Makarov sintió que esta vez si tendría que fingir su muerte y cobrar el seguro porque de otra forma no tendría como pagar los desmanes que esos chicos había cometido en el puerto… Casas, barcos, restaurantes… ¡Y la lista no acababa!

– ¡Kami-sama!

Seguía gritando cada vez que sumaba en su pequeña calculadora… Escucho a lo lejos risas y peleas… El sonido de una juventud tan llena de vida… ¿Cómo es que esos 5 (Bueno 6 si Juvia estaba escondida por ahí) hacían tantos desastres?… En algún momento en el júbilo escucho la voz autoritaria de Erza y las voces se acallaron… para luego volver a estallar en sonrisas puras… esos chicos… era imposible estar enojado con ellos… Aunque aún así tendría que darles un buen regaño… Pobre Lucy tendría que dejarla sin alquila otra vez… pero de donde sacaba el dinero entonces…

**5.- "Start me up" – Rolling stones (Gajeel x levy)**

De un lado para otro siempre peleando y rompiendo cosas, ¡Vaya pedazo de delincuente! Era todo un caso y ella tan inteligente tan inocente no sabía cómo ese gamberro le hacía sentirse como una adolescente, el chico noto que le miraban y primero se desconcentro un poco y luego le correspondió la mirada con una sonrisa.

– ¿Quieres una foto?

Dijo con una sonrisa felina cuando paso a su lado…

– No, te quiero a ti…

Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente… se sentía avergonzada pero de lo único que se arrepintió fue no traer una cámara para fotografiar la cara que hizo el Slayer en ese momento…

**6.- "You could be happy" – Snow patrol (Gildarts x Cornelia)**

Miro con tristeza la botella vacía… no lloraba por la falta del líquido embriagante si no por lo que le hacía recordar, esos días pero de hace tanto tiempo… Su Cornelia, si él no hubiese sido tan testarudo, si hubiese dejado su trabajo un momento… Ella aun estaría junto a él, ella no hubiera muerto… y sobre todo habría podido ver crecer a su hija… ¡Oh Cana!… Todos estos años tú simplemente lo soportaste… Pobre de ti, no te culpo, si tan solo hubiese sido un mejor hombre, hubiese confiando más en mí.

Suspiro antes de abrir y beber la última cerveza de la noche mientras dejaba la duda en el aire… ¿Pudimos haber sido felices?

**7.- "Somebody to love" – Queen (Sting x Yukino)**

¿Trabajaba duro en su gremio?… Si… ¿Era un patán?… Si pues, pero era parte de su personalidad tan extraña… Pero ¿Por qué era tan impopular? Se preguntaba, el solo quería regresar a casa después de un día largo en el gremio y que "ese" alguien estuviera en casa preparando algún estafado y esperando con un abrazo... Pero con su vida yendo a un rumbo de desolación impopular nunca iba a pasar… Hasta el idiota de Rogue tenía más suerte… Eso de ser emo funcionaba con las chicas… Pero ser un idiota impulsivo no…

– Natsu debía tener atontada a Lucy con algún hechizo, para que hasta él tuviera aún más suerte que ellos 2 – Pensó Sting.

Se sentó en la barra tomando un trago, se hacía tarde y hasta él estaba cansando de su amargura así que se dirigió a la salida.

– ¡Genial lloviendo, lo que faltaba!

– Lo sé es horrible…

Yukino estaba hecha un ovillo en una esquina muerta de frio…

– ¿No tienes paraguas?

– No

– Qué suerte que yo sí.

Sonrió.

**8.- "Sleeping sickness" – City and colour (Ur)**

Sabe que ha cometido muchos errores, no pudo salvar a su hija, pero ahora pretendía arreglarlo salvando a sus alumnos… ¡Oh! sus alumnos pequeños, testarudos e ingenuos cada uno diferente a su forma pero tan parecidos a sus ojos, a ambos los amaba de igual manera, tanto como amaba a su pequeña… Pronto la vería de nuevo… Sabía que era estúpido, pero no temía a nada si era para protegerlo y esperaba que lo entendiera… Y que no se culparan…

Observo por última vez a sus discípulos y con dolor en el alma se despidió de ellos… Nunca más lo vería de nuevo, no había nadie quien pudiera ayudarla más.

**9.- "Follow me down" – 3OH!3 (Natsu x Lucy)**

No había ni mordido su pan tostado cuando ya estaba siendo arrastrada a una locura más en Natsu Town.

– ¡Pero mi desayuno!

– ¡Ya podrás desayunar en el tren! Erza, Wendy y Gray esperan…

Suspire pesadamente, la vida se había reducido a eso, todos los días, todos estaban locos, acelerados, pero eran divertidos, no lo iba a negar…

– Sabes Natsu ya pague mi renta – Decía aun corriendo –. No es necesario que haga esta misión.

Aunque no miraba su rostro sabía que estaba haciendo un puchero porque Happy también estaba haciendo uno. Ambos eran tan parecidos.

– Si Lucy no va no voy yo tampoco…

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque si no vas es más aburrido

Complemento Happy… Y Natsu escondió su rostro rojo como tomate… No falta decir que no dijo más..

**10- "Love love love" – Avalanche city (Gray x Juvia)**

Le miraba detrás de los arbustos, detrás de la ventana, detrás de la puerta, detrás de la silla y ya desde hace tiempo que no sentía privacidad y no es que el la viera directamente él SABIA que estaba ahí, siempre esperando el momento para atacar, pero el tiempo arregla y acomoda todo y eso ya no le molestaba más…

– Gray-samaa

Grito con su característico tono de voz

– ¡Feliz San Valentín!

Grito con una bandeja de chocolates en la mano

– Este es t...

Pero no pudo terminar y es que no se lo esperaba la chica, francamente, e hizo un desastre, se le resbalo la bandeja de chocolates y se resbalo ella también…

– ¡Este bien!

Gray se levantó inmediatamente para auxiliar a la desconcertada chica.

– ¿Estoy soñando?

– No

– ¿Estoy muerta?

– No

– ¿Eres un doble?

– No – Dijo irritado.

– ¿Entonces?

– Ahg – Gruño –. Recuérdame no ser espontaneo nunca más…

Dijo con un sonrojo mientras se levantaba.

– ¡Oh no espera!

Y es que la pobre juvia no se esperaba ver a Gray con un ramo de flores…

.-.-.-.-.

Hi!

Hace mucho que no escribía algo me siento muy feliz :D, Tengo un montón de proyectos a medias que por culpa de la escuela no puedo terminar, pero este fanfic resulto muy relajante :)

…

Ok… Solo hice trampa con una 1, pero solo le puse paus segundos para ver a quien le adjuntaba la historia… Me sorprendió lo fácil con lo que venían las historias… trate de variar y no repetir :3 espero que les haya gustado…. Y si no…

…. ¡Les reto, hagan el desafío! No se tardan ni una hora en terminarlo, si lo hacen o ya lo hicieron por favor déjenme un review, me encantaría leerlo :D

Es todo gracias por leer ;)

¿Reviews?

I

I

v


End file.
